


I Put a Spell on You (Because You’re Mine)

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Creature!Matthew, Drama, M/M, Modern Era, Spellcaster!Hannibal, Spellcaster!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Spellbound.  Randall Tier in creature form attacks Will at his house.  Will makes a choice of how to strike back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell on You (Because You’re Mine)

After running back to the house carrying his wounded dog Buster, Will put down his pet, threw aside his gun and waited for his attacker to come for him. He cast a spell that caused both his hands to be encased in silver metal gauntlets that increased the force of his blows a hundred fold. As the beast jumped through the front window of his house, he rushed and hit the beast in the lower jaw, causing several of its teeth to fly out of its mouth. It howled and tried to bite him, only to have Will hit it on the forehead, fracturing its skull and causing its brain to bounce back and forth between the walls of its enclosure, making it bleed and nearly causing it to faint. The urine pouring out of its bladder showcased the wave of fear it felt. 

However, whatever empathy Will might have had for the creature had been destroyed the second it had attacked one of his dogs so he only felt disgust instead of pity. The beast tried to attack him with a swipe of its paw only to have its claws ripped off. It finally tried to retreat only to have Will finish him off with punch to the back of the head. Only when he was sure it was dead, did Will cause his gauntlets to disappear and whistle for Matthew to appear.

Matthew appeared, turned on the lights, looked down at the carcass and scowled at Will. “Why didn’t you call me before? You could have been killed!”

“I handled it. And I needed his body mostly intact for a spell later. Three guesses who sent it after me?”

“Hannibal Lecter?”

“Yes. Do you recognize what kind of beast he is?” With the lights on, his attacker looked like a bear but not of a species that still existed. 

“It doesn’t look like anything from the shadow lands,” said Matthew. “There are bear-like familiars but they don’t look like this.” 

“There’s been a series of murders involving what appeared initially to be animal attacks. One of Hannibal’s patients, Randall Tier, was working in a museum which showcased the cave bear. I would hazard a guess that if we looked for Randall Tier, he’d be nowhere to be found.”

“Are you saying that Hannibal turned him into this?” said Matthew.

“Yes but he also made it so that Randall wanted to be like this. He just aggravated his previous condition.”

“How can we deal with such a powerful opponent?”

“We can make it if we combine our powers,” said Will. He had gone through all the other options in his head and this was the only one that had a shot of working. “Matthew, please accept this offering.” Will gestured towards the dead carcass.

Matthew frowned then widened his eyes. He grabbed Will’s wrist. “Do not do this lightly. Offering me an entire carcass that you killed by yourself is a courting gesture.”

“I know. I’m proposing that we do the spell called ‘Mingling of the Flesh and Soul.’” It was a fairly simple spell but breakable only by death of one of the pair. However, it allowed each half to call upon the powers of the other when needed. 

“That means that you can have no others before me. You’ll have to give up any other romantic thoughts you have for others. I don‘t share.”

“I know.”

“Once you make the offer, you can’t take it back. It’s death do us part.”

“Yes.”

Matthew saw that Will was serious and committed. He let out a shaky breath. “Oh, Mr. Graham.”

“How long have we lived together?” said Will.

“Well over a decade,” said Matthew.

“Is there anybody else that you have an interest in? We have encountered many other familiars”

Matthew scoffed. “I only see them as possible prey and opponents. No, Mr. Graham, I am all yours.”

“Do you accept this and all that it means?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“Take the first offering. Once you are done, I’ll be upstairs with the rest.”

***  
After Matthew had eaten his fill, he came upstairs and saw Will hold out his hand that held the white sticky fluid of his ejaculation. “Take this into your body so that we may become one body.”

Matthew licked the slightly bitter fluid from Will’s hand, making sure to take up every drop thoroughly. In truth, he had his heart set on Will from the day he had become Will’s familiar but he had never expected Will to do this. Even if the impetus was less than purely romantic, that he was trusted and chosen for this felt like honor enough. And he knew that Will cared about him in his own way. 

Will motioned for him to sit on the bed. “I take this into my body so that we may become one soul.” Will kneeled before him, and unzipped Matthew’s pants. He noted that Matthew was already hard, his cock once unfurled from the pants were already tipped with pre-cum. Will kissed it gently as a gesture of thankfulness before taking more into his mouth. Will had closed his eyes but when Matthew finally groaned his name, he could imagine the “O” Matthew’s mouth formed as he gave Will what he needed to complete the spell and fell backwards unto the bed. 

Will took out a knife and pricked his left thumb and pledged his troth by writing the spell in runes on Matthew’s chest. “If you accept, you let it dry on your skin.”

“I understand.” 

“Matthew?”

“Yes, Will?”

“If he kills me, I want you to flee.”

Matthew shook his head. “No . . . I will peck out his eyes and entrails. Even if he cuts off my wings, I will use my claws. If he breaks my claws, I will come at him in human form. No, Mr. Graham, if he kills you, he is dead.”

***

At the museum, Hannibal saw the sculpture that had been created from the remains of Randall Tier and smiled. Challenge accepted, he thought. 

The End


End file.
